


Philia

by ImLittleSparrow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLittleSparrow/pseuds/ImLittleSparrow
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is a professor at the local states Police Acadamy and his top student Will Graham is starting to entertain his senses. Graham has been put on a case to catch the Redbreast killer and Hannibal is more than excited to see how it unfolds.





	1. Ball Game In The Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little teacher AU!

Pencil in-hand, a perfect point as he, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, a retired surgeon and now criminal investigation professor at the states police academy was sat at his desk precisely shading the image he had drawn of the last supper each darkened part being made darker with fine, gentle tapping motions. A large projector still glowed an image onto the screen behind Hannibal of a young gentleman who had been bludgeoned then harvested for organs. An arch of empty wooden benches and desks reflected back the light with the tapping of boots approaching the open doors bringing him out of concentration. 

‘Dr Lecter?’

Came the coy voice of Will Graham. A student of the academy. Walking into better sight and nudging the thin-rimmed glasses up his nose.

‘Will, what’s in this pencil that I am holding?’

Asked Hannibal as he looked up from his art. 

‘Graphite.’

‘Yes. A simple question I believe and yet half my students get it wrong.’

‘That’s just their own ignorance. When you’re told one thing you shouldn’t accept it, you should challenge it.’

Hannibal returned his attention back to the drawing.

‘Do you enjoy challenging what you’re told, Will? 

A moment of hesitation that amused Hannibal though he hid it well. Looking back up at the younger man. 

‘I believe so.’

Will said.

‘Because you can’t look at a crime scene and believe what you see is what is the cause. You have to look into it yourself, each detail until you’re certain you have the right answer.’

Hannibal laid down the pencil. 

‘Mr Crawford has informed me that he has you on the Redbreast case. I believe you must be here to excuse yourself from class for a few days?’

‘Yes. He has picked me especially. apparently, borrowing my imagination.’

Will chuckled to himself as he stood, hands in pockets observing Hannibal as much as he seemed to be observing Will. 

‘We have covered this case a few times in class. Is there anything you can share about the redbreast killer?’

Asked Hannibal. 

‘He or she is calculated, strategic. Feels as if they are ten steps ahead as if playing a game of chess. I don’t feel they can be caught.’

A faint smile on Hannibal's face.


	2. Just Fun

The scene before Will set his imagination alight, closing his eyes and envisioning the image of the impaled young lady with her open chest cavity. Envisioning a gentleman who stood taller than Will who he could see within the vision. The man held a blurred face as if parts of Wills mind where unable to piece it together as he watched the figure impale the woman, slice her open with scientific ease before carefully removing her heart and beginning to form origami. The heart was easily carved into shape before being rested upon the woman’s chest. 

‘Will.’

Came a powerful voice.

‘Will.’

It repeated as he managed to pull himself back into the room and turn his attention to Jack Crawford. A larger man in an ill-fitted suit who stood by Will with a raised brow. 

‘Jack.’

Said Will as he shook his head gently, removing his glasses to wipe his eyes before pushing them back onto his face. 

‘What do you see Will?’

Asked Jack. The room empty but the two of them. A peaceful comfort to the young Will who much preferred to be alone. 

‘Whoever it is is having fun. This is a ball game in the playground. Boredom, kicking it up against a fence, over and over.’

‘Graham, you telling me this killer has no motive?’ 

‘I don’t know Jack. Not right now, not here, not with this woman.’

Jack let out a sigh, taking another glance at the body before them. 

‘What are we dealing with here, Graham?’

‘He’s showing off.’

‘Showing off?’

‘Wants to be seen. This is art, a piece to be hung in a gallery as an example of what’s to come and how it could be much worse. I don’t know Jack, I don’t know.’

Jack patted Will on the shoulder which made him seize before slowly relaxing once the hand left him.

‘Okay, we can work with this for now. You’re under my command now Graham, you’re going to save lives.’


End file.
